As it will be appreciated by the skilled reader, a mid-infrared laser beam having an optical spectrum in the mid-infrared, i.e. between 2.5 μm and 20 μm, is particularly useful for a range of applications. For instance, infrared spectroscopy, infrared countermeasures, early disease detection, and any other suitable application can all benefit from simple and cost effective mid-infrared laser systems.
However, there is a need in providing mid-infrared laser beams covering the mid-infrared, especially wavelengths outside the ranges covered by existing laser transitions, which typically require rather complex and costly mid-infrared laser systems. There thus remains room for improvement.